


Stay Still

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [27]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is just a damn bundle of pent up energy, isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Still

Garak huffed out a quiet _oompf_ when Julian crawled onto his chest, just as he was dozing off. “You just cannot stay still, can you?” Garak murmured, cracking open a bleary, blue eye.  
  
Julian grinned, his face hovering over Garak's. “How could I, when there is so much to tempt me?”  
  
“You could always try just relaxing and savoring the moment,” Garak argued.   
  
Julian squirmed lower and chuckled at Garak's intake of breath. “Not a chance. Not when I can do this instead. Would you rather I stopped?”  
  
Garak grumbled in defeat before replying smoothly: “Not at all. Do continue.”


End file.
